Love Ever After
by Rhiannon Rae
Summary: Summery is inside. Will contain 'Lemons'  Why not just call it what it is really? , adult language, and violence. Will be told mostly in Rose POV and some of the others plus my own characters. Read and review. I own nothing. Not everyone is who they seem.
1. Summery

**Love Ever After**

**Summery**

My story will pick up after Frost Bite. Mason was never killed but he did suffer from depression over what happened to Eddie, Christian, Mia, and Rose. Mia still went off to court to be with her father after her mothers death and her running off (Thanks Mia for putting your dad through more hell then needed). Eddie stayed at the academy, Mason went home to his mother and younger siblings to 'recover' from the trmatic event, Rose returned with Eddie and the rest of the gang including Adrian to the academy.

Tasha is still around because she doesn't wont to leave the safty of the wards and Christian. Dimitri hasn't made his mind up yet. More guards have been hired to the school and to Lissa after the threats Rose told Alberta, Stan, and Dimitri that Isaiah made. My story will continue through out some of the events of Shadow Kiss but will have a total different out come from there. What happeneds when someone turns out to be the opposite of what they seemed and all was faked. Someone leave, will this someone be able to recover and start over? Will they keep there friends or lose everything? What happens when you reunit with someone you didn't expect?

Characters that will apper in this story will be:

Rose H.

Adrian I.

Christian O.

Tasha O.

Dimitri B. + family.

Lissa D.

Eddie C.

Mason A.

Alberta P.

Janine H.

Abe M.

Jesse Z.

Ralf S.

Headmast Lazar

Avery L.

Simon

Reed L.

I will also be adding my own character which I have yet to Chose the names of.

Don't be fooled by the story it will be a dramatic twist from what I am writing in Defeated, Not all the characters owns will be as they seem in the origonal books, some will be total opposites. I hope I don't disappoint anyone. I also did not come up with this story completely on my own, a good friend helped with the idea and I am just taken it where my heart leads it to be.

Not much of a summery but I had to give you some insight with out giving it away. I would also like to say for future sources I am not and will not be 'Team Dimitri or Team Adrian' I am simply 'Team Rose' and every story is different this one I can assure will pleasure and disappoint people, I just hope I pleasure more than Disappoint.

Good night : ) The first chapter will be up tomorrow some time (later today). It is currently two AM my time and I tired.


	2. Chapter One

If you haven't read Frost bite, Shadow Kiss, or the other VA novels I wouldn't suggest reading this, will contain spoilers. I have used some of Richelle Mead's own writing but changed/added to. Hers will be in Italic and where it will be normal print is what is my point of view or what I changed. I hope you enjoy, please review.

**Love Ever After**

**Chapter One**

Our escape, it came to be nothing but luck. I don't think there would have ever been enough training for a person to go through what we had.

**Flashback**

_I heard them move almost at the same time I saw them step in front of us. It was like a magician conjured Isaiah and Elena out of thin air. Only, I knew there was no magic involved this time. Strigoi just moved that quickly. They must have been in on of the other main floor rooms that we'd assumed were empty—we hadn't wanted to waste extra time looking. I raged at myself internally for not having ccheck out every inch of the whole floor. Somewhere, in the back of my memory, I heard myself taunting my mother in Stan's class: __**"It seems to me like you guys messed up. Why didn't you scope out the plae and make sure it was clear of strigoi in the first place? Seems like you could have saved yourself a lot of trouble."**_

_Karma's a real bitch._

"_Children, children," crooned Isaiah. "This isn't how the game works. You're breaking the rules." A cruel smile played over his lips. He found u amusing, no real threat at all. Honestly? He was right. _

"_Fast and far, Mason," I said in a low voice, never taking my eyes off the strigoi._

"_My, my . . . if looks could kill . . ." Isaiah arched his eyebrows as something occurred to him. "Are you thinking you can take us both on by yourself?" He chuckled. Elena chuckled. I gritted my teeth._

_No, I didn't think I could take them both on. In fact, I was pretty sure I was going to die. But I was also pretty sure I could provide one hell of a distraction first. _

_I lunged toward Isaiah but pulled the gun on Elena. You could get a jump on human guards but—not on strigoi. They saw me coming practically before I even moved. They didn't expect me to have a gun, though. And while Isaiah blocked my attacking body with almost no effort whatsoever, I still managed to get a shot off at Elena before he seized my arms and restrained me. The gun's report rang loud in my ears, and she screamed in pain and surprise. I'd aimed for her stomach but had been jostled into hitting her thigh. Not that it matter. Neither spot would kill her, but the stomach would have hurt a lot more._

_Isaiah held my wrists so hard, I thought he'd break the bones. I dropped the gun. It hit the sloor, bounced, and slid towards the door. Elena shrieked in rage and clawed at me. Isaiah told her to control herself and pushed me out of reach. All the while, I flailed as much as possible, not so much to escape as to make a nuisance of myself._

_And then: the sweetest of sounds._

_The front door opening. _

_Mason had taken advantage of my distraction. He'd left Eddie with Mia and sprinted around me and the grappling strigoi to open the door. Isaiah had turned with that lightening-fast speed of his—and screamed as sunlight pored over him. But even though he was suffering, his reflexes were still fast. He jerked himself out of the patch of light into the living room, dragging Elena and me with him—her by the arm and me by the neck._

"_Get them out!" I yelled._

"_Isaiah—" began Elena, breaking out of his grip._

_He shoved me to the floor and spun around, staring at his escaping victims. I gasped for breath now that his grip on my throat was gone and peered back at the door through the tangle of my hair. I was just in time to see Mason drag Eddie over the threshold, out into the safety of the light. Mia and Christian were already gone. I nearly wept in relief._

_Isaiah turned back on me with all the fury of a storm, his eyes black and terrible as he loomed over me from his great height. His face, which had always een scary, became something almost beyond comprehension. "Monstrous" didn't even begin to cover it. _

_He jerked me up by my hair. I cried out at the pain, and he brought his head down so that our faces were pressed up to on another's._

"_You want a bite, girl?" he demanded. "You want to be a blood whore? Well, we can arrange that. In ever sense of the word. And it ill not be sweet. And it will not be numbing, It will be painful—compulsion works both ways, you know, and I will make sure you believe you are suffering the worst pain of your life. And I wil also make sure your death takes a very, very long time. You will scream. You will cry. You will beg me to end it all and let you die—"_

"_Isaiah," cried Elena in exasperation. "Just kill her already. If you'd done it sooner like I said, none of this would have happened."_

_He kept his grip on me but flicked his eyes towards her.. "Do not interrupt me."_

"_You're being melodramatic," she continued. Yeah, she really was whiny. I never would hve thought a strigoi coud do that. It was almost comical. "and wasteful."_

"_Do not talk back to me, either." He said._

"_I'm hungry. I'm just saying you should—"_

"_Let her go, or I'll kill you."_

_We all turned to a new voice, a voice dark and angry._

_Mason stood in the doorway, framed in light, holding my dropped gun. Isaiah studied him for a few moments._

"_Sure," Isaiah finally said. He sounded bored. "Try it."_

I noticed behind Mason stood Mia. She had a glint to her eyes and was surveying the room and I looked at the direction she was looking in. Above the first place sat two swords.

I look back as Mason began to fire, I ran across the room by passing Elena trying to grab me. I got the sword and pulled it out holding it towards Elena's throat. She was no in front of me and the tip was almost touching her. I snuck a glance to Mason as I heard a click, he was out off bullets. But he was still in the sunlight with Mia behind him.

I looked back at Elena and saw the fury in her face. "Try me," was all she said before lunging. The sword was heavy and dull but I still managed. I swung it out towards her hitting her in the knee. Catching her by surprise because he had expected me to go for her head and she went knees down to the ground.

She quickly recovered as Isaiah came up putting his hand on the sword. "Now, kids should be playing with such dangerous toys." He said with a smile on his face.

_Suddenly, I heard an explosion. The aquarium burst apart as water shot out of it, shattering the glass. Pieces of it flew towards _us_, but I barley noticed. The water coalesced in the air, forming a lopsided sphere. It began to float. Toward _us_. I felt my jaw drop as I stared at it._

They_ watched it too, more puzzled than scared. At last until it wrapped around _Isaiah's_ face and started suffocating him._

_Much like the bullets, suffocation wouldn't hill him. But it could cause him a hell of a lot discomfort._

_Hands flew to his face, desperately trying to "pry" the water away. It was no use. His fingers simply slipped through._

_Elena_ forgot about me and ran to him.

"_What is it?" She shrieked. She shook him in an equally useless effort to free him. "What's happening?"_

Elena had her back to me and didn't give me any attention. Without thinking or feeling, I acted in the way I knew would effect best. I ran and slammed the end of the sword down on the back of Elena's neck.

She screamed out in pain as the action took her to her knees. With out hesitation I swung again, and again. Not stopping, not until her head was taken from her shoulders. It took a good few hits but it works.

I look at Isaiah and I see Mason standing in front of him. Blood dripping from his hands in a heavy flow, he has a huge shard of glass from the aquarium in a tight grip. The water effects were wearing off slowly; I look to the door and see Mia being held up by Christian.

I heard a loud scream and saw Mason has plunged the shared into Isaiah's chest, right where his heart should be. The scream had come from Mason as his hand had been cut wider.

_Isaiah emitted a strangled scream through the water and collapsed to the floor. His eyes rolled back in his head as he blacked out from the pain._

He _wasn't dead, of course, but he was temporarily down for the count._

I ran to Mason and pushed him away raising my sword "Go, I told you, _do not come back without a heard of guardians. Forget me and get them out_ that was your job."

I swung the sword doing the same thing to Isaiah that I had done to Elena. But he was old and powerful. On my second swing he grabbed my ankle and brought his mouth to it.

At the sudden bite, I scream in pain and drop my sword. Mason was almost to the door until he turned around and saw me. He stood frozen for a minute.

I let out another scream and could hear people yelling my name as he bites into me again and harder. Mason ran, picked up the sword and hit his neck again. Giving me the small of a second I needed to pull away.

He must have taken a lot or just really hurt me because I tried to stand up and end up falling I had to drag myself way. I watched as I saw Mason swing. He was swinging with a force stronger than mine and faster but not by much. I looked down at Isaiah and noticed his head no longer attached, but Mason continued to swing.

With effort and help from the couch I got up. I looked at the door and saw Mia wanted to come in but I shook my head to stop her, stopping her dead in her tracks.

I walk closer to mason. "Mase" I say in my best calming, sweet, whisper of a voice. "Mason"

He finely stopped. He turned around and dropped the sword. I saw tears falling down his face. I swayed a little on my feet. I was going to fall or probably pass out. My vision blurred.

And just as I was about to fall Mason caught me and we both fell, him to his knees, and me to my side. He held me tight to his chest and I held his back. In that moment I didn't care that we we're drenched in blood, that my ankle was bleeding heavily, or that I was about to pass out. All I cared about was him. He laid his head on mine and cried kissing my forehead.

He needed me and I needed him in that moment. I laid in his arms and _became oblivious to everything: to the world around me, to time itself. Seconds could have assed. Hours could have passed. I didn't know. I didn't know anything except that I couldn't leave Mason. I existed in an altered stat, a state that just barely kept the terror and grief at bay. I couldn't believe I'd just summoned death. _

_Footsteps and voices eventually sounded, and I lifted my head. _Mason rubbed my hair _as people poured in through the door, lots of them. I couldn't really make out any of them. I didn't need to._

My vision blurred again and the last thing I heard before passing out was that sweet Russian accent.

When I woke up I was laying in a dimmed room in a bed that wasn't mine. I sat up all too fast and fell back down. I closed my eyes to stop the dizziness.

"Rose" I knew that voice anywhere.

I opened my eyes to see Lissa. But she wasn't alone, in the small space stood Dimitri, Alberta, Adrian, and my mother. I blinked again as I remembered what happened.

"Rose, how do you feel?" Alberta asked.

I went to speak but my throat hurt. I put a hand to my throat and Lissa handed me a bottle of water. I took a sip then answered her.

"A little dizzy" I said. I finely got a real good look around and noticed I was in a hospital room or something and then I looked at my arm and saw the worst thing possible. I had a think IV in my arm and running through it was a red liquid.

I didn't give anyone a chance to say anything else. I screamed and jumped back trying to rip it out of my arm. Two hands held my shoulders and laid me back and one other grabbed my hand and pinned it down.

I was sobbing and had tears pouring down my face. "What happened? Where are the others?"

Lissa took a seat on the bed next to me and wrapped her arms around me but it was my mom who answered.

"Eddie is in the room next door. Mason is in class along with Christian and Mia at school." My sobs slowed to sniffles.

"How is Eddie?" He had to be worse than me from the abuse he took.

"He's fine just has an IV and recovering; you will both make a full recovery." The doctor said walking in.

I just nod to him. "I'm going to need a few of you to leave, one or two can stay. He said making his way to a beeping machine and pressing a button to stop it. He took my vitals and jotted down something on a clip board. "Well Miss Hathaway you will make a full recovery and you will be able to tomorrow morning." He smiled at me.

"Thank doc" I said. He left the room as Mason came in. Lissa and my mom both got up to leave.

Mason wrapped me in a hug so tight before they even left the room. "I'm so glad you're okay." He said kissing the top of my head.

He pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat holding my hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay" I said studying him. He had a sad glint to his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He cleared his throat. "I just, I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to stop him. I—"

I cut him off. "Mason, don't worry about it, I knew what I was getting into before I told you to get them out. To be honest I wasn't sure I would get out alive." I couldn't believe I just said that. His eyes watered and he had me in another death grip of a hug.

"Don't ever think like that, you did an amazing job." I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I told you that." He sat down taking my hand again.

"Rose, I have to tell you something." He didn't give me the chance to ask what. "I am leaving for a while, my mom wants me to come home for a few months and finish school there. I don't want to go but she wants me home to spend time with me. This whole thing has freaked her out."

I looked in his blue eyes, they looked sad. So I plastered a small smile on my face hoping to cheer him up. "You know maybe it would be good to spend more time with your mom, plus I'll see you again after we graduate it's only five-six months away."

He gave me a small smile. "That feels like a life time away right now."

"When do you leave?" I asked.

He looked down. "I leave this afternoon." You have got to be kidding me, he can't leave not his soon. I just woke up.

Understanding my thoughts he planted a kiss on my cheek. "It's just a few months. Plus I'll wait on you." Oh god. I didn't even think of that yet.

"Will you keep in touch with me?" I asked.

He nods his head to me. "I will call you everyday." Just then the door opened up and Dimitri walked in. Mason saw this and became a little annoyed.

He kissed my forehead once more. "I will see you again before I leave."

"Okay" I whispered. He left the room shutting the door behind him. Dimitri didn't sit down; he just stood at the end of my bed with a guardian mask on his face. I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Well comrade what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Listen for once." Whoa, he really was pissed. I swallowed a sip of water and looked away from him, the wall suddenly becoming interesting.

"Roza," He began, which really pissed me off. How can he use my Russian name and still have the nerve to be mad at me. "This whole thing, it could have been avoided."

I snapped my head around to look at him. "What?" seriously did he just say that.

Ignoring me he continued. "This is your fault. If you hadn't of told Mason in the first place because you we're mad at me, none of this would have happened. Eddie wouldn't be in here and neither would you. Moroi lives wouldn't have been put in danger and neither would yours."

He said it as two meaning behind that but I ignored it. He wasn't going to be given the satisfaction of being an ass and use my feelings for him at the same time.

"Seriously your pinning this on me?" I wanted to yell but figured not such a good idea in a hospital.

"Well if you can think of anything else better, please enlighten me." He said back in his thick accent.

I huffed at that. "Why don't you try looking in the mirror? You're supposed to be a guardian, why tell a novice guardian business?" Low I know, but half true.

"I realize my mistake in this, I shouldn't have trusted you and I wont make the same mistake twice. For get about what happened on the ruff top. I was right before you are childish, this only proves it more." With that he left the room. I rolled on my side and cried myself to sleep.

I knew he was right, it was my fault. I told Mason and if I hadn't they wouldn't have left and we wouldn't have been taken. Lives would have never been put on the line.

**End Flashback**

It has now been two week since that god offal day. Mason stuck to his word and calls everyday. We aren't dating any more, kind of hard to being so far apart. He also calls Eddie too.

Dimitri and I took up our practice three times a day now, and half of those Tasha decided to grace her presence with. It was annoying, she did nothing but watch us, well Dimitri anyways. When I ran they talked. Dimitri never talked to me unless it was about what we would do today and if he was correcting me. He would get frustrated and so would I, making the situation worse.

Mia went off to court to stay with her dad. He was a complete mess when he got to the lodge from what Lissa and Adrian say. He had dropped planning his wife funeral to come there when his daughter was taken. He should have been grieving the loss of his wife, instead he was worried he would lose his daughter too.

In the end when we came back he made her go off to court with him where he worked. She was to finish school there, we haven't heard from her since and I kind of miss her. I never got to tell her thank you and that I was sorry, apparently water was a good element to have

Slowly we all got back into our regular routine of our lives. Lissa and Adrian would practice spirit with Christian, Eddie, and I hanging around. Lissa and I would hang out unless she wanted to be alone with Christian. When she was I would spend my time practicing with Dimitri or with Adrian and Eddie.

Adrian was still up to his usual sending me flowers and gifts. I gave up on sending them back and just accepted them and surely enough he stopped sending them so much.

My mom came back to school with me for a few days and then went back to her charge. We actually spent time a lot of time together why she was here and had some heart to hearts. She told me about my dad when I asked about him.

Apparently they had kept in touch and she had decided for me when I was young it would be a good idea to not have him in my life until I was older, that changed after the attack. I had talked to him through email and on the phone a few time but I hadn't met him yet. I wasn't mad at her for it after she explained why she had decided to have it that way.

His name is Abe Mazur and he is a well protect, rich non-royal moroi. She didn't tell me his exact job and neither did he because it wasn't "wise". I didn't question that, knowing there much be a good reason. He lives in Turkey but he travels all the time. He was busy working until March when he was going to get a break and he planned to visit me then.

I didn't tell anyone about him except Lissa, because I told her everything. Well except about Dimitri and I and I still regret that. I wanted to tell her but still wasn't sure. I hated seeing Tasha with him so much.

I would never admit my feelings though, I have come to terms with ignoring them. He hurt me when he said what he did at the hospital and I wasn't ready for forgive him just yet.

I was finishing with my morning run and on my way back to the gym where Dimitri and Tasha were. I opened the door and walked in, only now no one was here, weird.

I sat down on the matt and decided to stretch some more. Dimitri came back a few minutes later. "Where's your girlfriend?" I asked.

He had his guardian mask up as normal. "Not here." Well that was obvious.

"Tell me something I don't know." I said sarcastically.

"I told her she couldn't come to practice any more." I stood up.

"Why the hell did you say that?" Not that I cared but I was curious.

"Language Rose" He barked. "And because I didn't want her here during our time." I studied him for a minute but waved it away. I didn't know what to think of that but I wasn't going to get my hopes up anymore.

"Well, are we going to spar or not?" I said.

"Yeah" He said and he came to the mats in his fighting stance.

"Roza, I want to apologize." Oh, two weeks later and you can find your heart again. I thought sarcastically.

"For what"

"For what I said to you at the hospital, I—"

I cut him off. "Look Dimitri let's just forget, plus I'd hate for you to make the same mistake twice." Venom dripping from the words that just rolled off my tongue.

"Roza—"I cut him off again. "Let's just spar." I said and he had his mask back up again.

Not being the first to lung this time, He went and I side stepped him. Kicking him in the back of the knee and watching as it bent but before he could go down he caught himself and he turned to face me. This time I lunged and expecting me to hit, I changed my move at last minute and kicked out at his knee again, this time the front and then punched, catching him completely by surprise. He went to punch back but I blocked it and hit him again.

I was so pissed that he thought after what he said to me that I would forgive him after weeks and that it would be okay after spending so much time with Tasha that I would want our relationship to return to the way it was. No I'm childish and I wanted to show him just how childish I could be.

I lashed out to kick but he quickly caught my leg and spun me around and I landed on my side. I scrambled to get up but was caught with him on top of me. I struggled to move and wiggle my way out from under him I was almost out when he put his hand to my body.

"Dead" He whispered out of breath. I fell flat to the matt giving up for a minute to catch my breath.

He didn't move his hand off of me. Instead he slid them down to both sides of my hips. I looked up at him and noticed he was breathing hard to and his mask was completely down. He had a look of pure adoration in his eyes.

"Roza, I'm sorry" I could say anything. He moved on hand to move a piece of hair out of my face and the next thing he did shock me more. He kissed me, in the middle of the gym where anyone could walk in at any minute.

His kiss was soft and sweet and lingered on my lips for a small second and just as he was about to pull away I kissed him back and _soon increased, becoming something heady and deep. When he pulled away, was to kiss my forehead. He left his lips there for several seconds as his arm held me close. _

_I wished the kiss could have gone on forever. Breaking the embrace, he ran a few fingers through my hair and down my cheek._

He stood up and helped me up to my feet. Holding my hand and kissing me on last time. _He stepped back toward the door. _

"_I'll see you later, Roza."_

"_At our next practice?" I asked._

"Yes, I'll see you after lunch and then before dinner." He smiled at me and left.

I grabbed my crop top I had set on chair and put it back over my tank top and walked to my door. What the hell had just happened back there? I guess I really could forgive him so easily, maybe my feelings weren't hidden like I thought they we're.

Please review! I'm sorry if this is kind of boring but I have to kick it off some how, the next few chapters I hope to have up fast and things will get crazy soon enough! I hope I don't disappoint.


	3. Chapter Two

_I own nothing (as of this chapter, maybe after the next few. Still have something from the original books, sorry for that. ) Read and Review. –Rhiannon _

**Love Ever After**

**Chapter Two**

It was now the end of January and we had started the field experience a week ago. I was disappointed when I wasn't assigned to Lissa but to Christian. I got over it quickly though because Lissa and I would still be together and Eddie was guarding her.

My schedule had changed a little because of the field experience but not much. Since I was stay in Christians room now Monday through Saturday I would have to get up earlier for morning practice. I sill had practice at the end of every day. And because I only had midday (night) practices on Sundays, I was given plenty of tests during the day.

The best one and the scariest one, which in the end got me in a lot of trouble happened two days ago.

**Flashback**

_We left the class in lighter moods. Things had grown friendlier between us, and I decided that I could handle the next six weeks protecting him._

_He and Lissa were going to meet in the library to study— or pretend to study— but he had to stop by his dorm first. So I followed him across the quad, back into the winter air that had grown chillier since sunset seven hours ago. The snow on the paths, which had turned slushy in the sun, had now frozen up and made walking treacherous._

_Along the way, we were joined by Brandon Lazar, a Moroi who lived in Christian's hall. Brandon could barely contain himself, recapping a fight he'd witnessed in his math class. We listened to his rendition, all of us laughing at the thought of Alberta sneaking in through the window._

_"Hey, she might be old, but she could take on almost any of us," I told them. I gave Brandon a puzzled look. He had bruises and red splotches on his face. He also had a few weird welts near his ear. "What happened to you? Have you been fighting guardians too?"_

_His smile promptly disappeared, and he looked away from me. "Nah, just fell."_

_"Come on," I said. Moroi might not train to fight like dhampir's did, but they got in brawls with each other just as often as anyone else. I tried to think of any Moroi he might have a conflict with. For the most part, Brandon was pretty likeable. _

_"That's the lamest, most unoriginal excuse in the world."_

_"It's true," he said, still avoiding my eyes._

_"If someone's screwing with you, I can give you a few pointers."_

_He turned back to me, locking eyes. "Just let it go." He wasn't hostile or anything, but there was a firm note in his voice. It was almost like he believed saying the words alone would make me obey him._

_I chuckled. "What are you trying to do? Compel me—"_

_Suddenly, I saw movement on my left. A slight shadow blending in with the dark shapes of a cluster of snowy pine trees—but moving just enough to catch my attention. Stan's face emerged from the darkness as he sprang toward us._

Another test.

_Adrenaline shot through me just as strongly as if a real Strigoi were approaching._

_I reacted instantly, reaching out to grab both Brandon and Christian. That was always the first move, to throw my own life before theirs. I jerked the two guys to a halt and turned toward my attacker, reaching for my stake in order to defend the Moroi—_

_And that's when he appeared._

**Andre**_**.**_

_He stood several feet in front of me, off to Stan's right, looking just as he had the last time I saw him. But he was translucent, shimmering, sad._

_The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I froze, unable to move or finish going_

_for my stake. I forgot about what I'd been doing and completely lost track of the people and commotion around me. The world slowed down, everything fading around me. There was only _Andre_—that ghostly, shimmering_ Andre_ who glowed in the dark and seemed like he so badly wanted to tell me something. The same feeling of helplessness I'd experienced in Spokane returned to me. _

_My stomach turned cold and hollow. I could do nothing except stand there, wondering what he was trying to say._

_He lifted one translucent hand and pointed off toward the other side of campus, but I didn't know what it meant. There was so much over there, and it wasn't clear what he was pointing at. I shook my head, not understanding but desperately wishing I could._

_The sorrow on his face seemed to grow. Suddenly, something slammed into my shoulder, and I stumbled forward. The world suddenly started up again, snapping me out of the dreamy state I'd just been in. I only barely managed to throw out my hands in time to stop myself from hitting the ground. I looked up and saw Stan standing over me. _

_"Hathaway!" he barked. "What are you doing?" I blinked, still trying to shake off the weirdness of seeing Andre again. I felt sluggish and dazed. I looked into Stan's angry face and then glanced over at where _Andre _had been. He was gone. _

_I turned my attention back to Stan and realized what had happened. In my distraction, I'd completely spaced while he'd staged his attack. He now had one arm around Christian's neck and one around Brandon's. He wasn't hurting them, but his point was made._

_"If I had been a Strigoi," he growled, "these two would be dead."_

**End Flashback**

In the end I had a 'hearing' you could say. I was given community service on my one day off. Sucked but it was better than being removed from the field experience and not graduating.

Dimitri had a concern look on his face and came towards me as I was leaving, but instead of talking to him I ran.

I didn't want to tell him or anyone else for that matter what really happened and I could tell by the look in his eyes he didn't buy my excuse.

I was worried what people would think about me, they would assume I had gone crazy and maybe I have, who knows? But I also couldn't bare the thought of coming clean, especially to Lissa.

She lost everything in that wreck, except me and that was pure. . . I'd like to say luck but really it was just spirit. If she knew I saw Andre I just don't know how she would take it.

The look in his eyes, his face; he was so sad. I missed him, and seeing him again scared me.

After running from Dimitri and the hearing I went to my room and changed into a pair of yoga pants, a hot pink sports bra, and hoodie. I grabbed a bottle of water and took off on in a jog to the gym.

No one was there when I opened the door. So I went to the mats and decided on sit ups. I didn't do them often because I ran so much and I was toned as it was but today I didn't want to run, not right now at least.

I did a hundred and fifty before stopping and went to the punching bag. After about twenty minutes someone came in.

I didn't bother to turn around and looking, I had a pretty good guess who it would be.

I had my way with the punching bag for a while longer but I got tired with. So I sat right where I was and took the tape off my hands and examined the damaged that was done. They we're already showing blisters pretty good, I knew they would be worse by tomorrow, maybe even hours later.

Dimitri walked over to me and gave me my bottle of water.

"Thanks" I said.

"Will you tell me what that was all about?" I don't know what the punching bag did but I'm sure you got your revenge on it." He said with a small laugh.

I didn't think it was that funny.

"Nothing, I just wanted a change to my work out today is all." I said taking another sip of water.

"Well I actually came to find you so we can talk."

I looked at him. "About what" I asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, to go to court for a few days."

Dimitri was sitting beside me now, his mask was down and there a glint to his eyes I couldn't place.

I cleared my throat. "What for"

He had an uneasy look on his face. "There's a trail that starts in a few days, I have to go along with a few other guards from court."

"Oh, well okay" I said. "What about practice, will I still train or do I wait for you to return?"

"Why don't you wait till I return, Emil and Steven are going with me and between Alberta working, Stan teaching, and the rest working and keeping an eye on things, it would be best to wait I think."

I nod my head "Okay."

I did some leg stretches and then stood up along with Dimitri.

"Let's spar" He said.

We walked over to the mats in silence. I took off my hoodie, now down to pants and a sports bra and got in a fighting position.

I lunged first this time and he blocked taking over easily. I don't know what was with me recently I guess it was from the whole 'I saw Andre" thing but I wasn't up to game and constantly distracted which pissed me off.

We went five rounds and three of the five he won. I was still lying under him after our last round. Breathing heavy and covered in sweat just like him. Dimitri had one hand above my head on the mat and the other on my side. I was watching him with amazement as his eyes drank in the image of my body.

And then without showing any warning he leaned in and kissed me heavy and deep. He pulled away when we both needed breathe, making our breathing heavier. I looked up in his eyes and then I kissed him back.

We rolled over and I was now on top straddling him. He was sitting up now and one hand in my hair the other on side a little lower than my hip.

I lifted Dimitri's shirt over head and took it off, he didn't try to stop me. When he brought his lips back to my body it wasn't to my mouth. He trailed kisses from my neck to my collar bone. I couldn't help the moan escape my lips.

Without breaking away, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel a bulge in the front of his pants. He carried me off to the side of the gym, opened a door went in and shut it.

I looked around to notice it was our teacher's office for our tanning class. Dimitri brought his lips back to mine and kissed me again, whilst sitting me down on the bare desk. I kicked off my shoes, they we're kind of annoying me.

Dimitri broke apart to get a good look at me. "Are you sure about this Roza?"

I nod my head. "Positive."

He smiled and kicked off his own shoes. As he kissed me he lifted up my sports bra and took it off. Make a trail with his tongue from my lips down to my right breast in his mouth and cupped the other with a hand. A soft moan escaped me again.

He came back up and I kissed him deep and heavy, while undoing his pants. I pulled them down with my hand and kicked them off.

He was now standing only wearing a pair of white boxer briefs, which did him justice with his rock hard body. A Calvin Klein model had nothing on him.

I got off the desk and walked closer to him. I started kissing my way from his chest down and when I got to his underwear line I pulled them down using my hands as I kissed along his hips. I found a sensitive spot right beside his right hip bone and sucked on it causing him to moan my Russian name.

When I pulled them down to his feet and he stepped out. He grabbed my face gently and pulled me up. Moving his hands down to my hips he slid of my yoga pants, leaving me in nothing but a pair of light pink lace string bikini panties.

"Roza, you are beautiful." He said taken in my body.

He kissed me again this time making his way down my body. When he got to my panty line he bit down on the top and pulled them down with his teeth. He kissed his way up my thigh, to my hip, up stomach, across my breast, to my neck, back to my mouth.

He picked me up and carried me back to the desk. We kissed each other hard and passionate.

This was it, I was finely going to give him, the man I loved my virginity, my all. When he pulled away again, he looked at me to make sure I was sure about this. My only response was a nod of the head.

"Lay back" He said.

I realized the position from reading _The Cosmo Kama Sutra. _I kept up with it when A daring writer and her boyfriend went public and wrote about doing all seventy seven positions in seventy seven days. Had to admit, it gave me bit of an imagination.

Apparently having my whole body on display would be a major turn on for him, the thought of him being turned on because of me, only added to my own turn on.

So I laid back and Dimitri pulled himself as close to me as possible, positioning himself for entrance, with both hands on the side of my legs/hips area.

"It's going to hurt for a minute" He warned me.

"I'm ready" I whispered.

Just as he was about to, the door opened.

You have seriously got to be kidding me I thought. Dimitri jumped and spun around blocking me. I sat up and covered my chest with my hands.

"Well, well Dimka. Aren't we naughty?" Tasha said.

At the realization of who it was, Dimitri's shoulders seemed to relax, that was weird.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was looking for you. I saw you shirt on the mats and picked it up. I was going to leave but then I heard you." She smiled. "And so here I am."

She tossed the shirt to him. "Sorry I interrupted Rose." She told me, turned and left shutting the door behind her.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked jumping off the desk. "It was like she expected to find us here, doing this."

I was furious. Dimitri came to me, put his arms on my shoulders. "I don't know. I was expecting her to come here, much less find us doing this." He told me

I pulled on my panties and then my pants.

"Roza, slow down" He said pulling me in his arms.

"Dimitri what if she tells someone? We need to go." He gave me a slight nod and kissed me softly one last time.

When we finished pulling on all our clothes and shoes we walked out of the office and back to the mats. I picked up my water and started walking to the door with Dimitri beside me holding me other hand.

When we got to the door he held my hand and pulled me to a stop. "I'm sorry Rose, that wasn't how I wanted it to happen."

"Don't worry about it." I smiled at him. "It didn't happen anyways. Maybe when you come back we can pick up and make things right." I kissed his cheek.

"Maybe" He said. "I don't want to plan on it, it's not something that should be planed. It should be done in the right moment."

I just nod my head to him. "I'll see you later Comrade and with that we went our separate ways.

**The next day**

I slept in for the first time since I came back to the academy and I have to say it felt great. I hopped in the shower and took my time getting ready. I decided today I wanted to wear a black three/fourth sleeve turtle neck shirt that fit to my curves nicely, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a grey cardigan with a wide black belt and flat healed grey boots that came below the knee.

I looked hot and I knew it. Winter wasn't my favorite season but I did enjoy dressing up in all the layers.

I looked at the clock and I still had an extra ten minutes. So I decided to call Mason. I had been putting him off between training with Dimitri, guarding Christian, seeing ghost, and spending time with my friends here.

I knew he was probably not happy with me but hey I had a good excuse, one I wasn't going to use but it was good.

I picked up my blackberry and typed in the first few numbers, his popped up and I pressed send.

_Ring. . . Ring. . . Ring. . . Ring. . . Ring. . . _

"_Hey this is Mason, leave a message."_

Groan (mentally) "Hey Mase, I just wanted to call and catch up with my best friend. I hope you're doing well. I miss you, call me back." I hung up the phone, well that sucks.

Still nine more minutes. "Oh well" I shrugged to myself. I picked up my duffle I packed last night and went to Christian's room.

_Knock. . . Knock. . . Knock. . . _

Christian answered as he was pulling his leather jacket Lissa had bought him with my help. I loved that Jacket. A) It had Christian written all over it. B) I really wanted it for myself but hey I'm a chick we don't get away with wearing stuff like that and pulling it off as good. C) She wanted to get him a white winter coat instead with the wide neck and six row buttons. Which was not him at all and would have made him looked whipped like he is but I saved his ass. With a kickass jacket he loves.

"I really love that damn jacket, makes me want to be a guy for about three seconds." I said.

"Well good thing you're not because then it probably wouldn't be my jacket."

I nodded my head in agreement. "You're probably right, anyways I just wanted to drop off my stuff and fallow you around all day of course." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "Look Rose I know you're in love with me and enjoy looking at my ass all the time, why don't you just admit and be honest with me." He was giving me a look with puppy dog eyes and a smirk.

I smacked him in the arm. "You wish. Plus I don't date guys who wears girl jeans."

"They are not girl jean, they are pants for men." I rolled my eyes.

"You're wearing the same pants as me. They're girl jeans."

"Nope, I got them from the men's side of express."

"Whatever, men's shouldn't wear them? Don't you want kids one day?" I smiled. "Plus I bet your nuts would love to breath for a change." I laughed and he threw a snow ball at me.

"Shut up Rosemarie"

I groaned "Don't call me that." I said as I threw a snow ball back, hitting him in the right shoulder.

After throwing more snowballs and tripping Christian. We made it to the dinning hall and got in line, which was pretty long right now.

A few seconds later my phone buzzed with a text.

I pull it out and open the message bar. It was Lissa.

_Running behind I was talking with Alberta. Grab me a juice and yogurt if you beat me._

I replied

_Kay, what did Alberta want?_

Again buzz

_Don't know I'm almost there_

I clicked my phone back to lock and put it in my pocket.

"Lissa is running behind, Alberta wants to talk to her." I told him.

We made it through the line. Christian grabbed two yogurts and juices. While I got three chocolate doughnuts and milk, we went to our usual table and joined Eddie who was sitting alone.

"Morning Edister" I said with a smile.

"Well hell has officially frozen over." He smiled back. "You won't be late for once, wow."

"Just cause I'm here doesn't mean I won't be late." I winked at him.

"Only you Hathaway"

I laughed. "Hey have you talked to Mason?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not this week, he said his mom finally gave in on letting him go back to school but she wanted him to go to the closest one to home." He shrugs. "Maybe he's in class already, still sleeping, or getting used to school or something."

"Oh, I didn't know she gave in." Was all I said.

I was caught in my own down play of the past few days. Mason had called a few time, maybe more. And every time I ignored them. He called when I was in a hot make out with Dimitri, which happened to be in the middle of the night (day) for us. I had no clue why he called me so late.

I had snuck out because I couldn't sleep. Only to be caught by the one person I don't mind being caught by.

He called during practice a few times, during the "hearing", and right after I left Dimitri yesterday.

God yesterday I couldn't believe what happened. Caught by Tasha, the one person I couldn't stand but yet she hadn't said anything, or at least not yet. Probably because if she did she would get Dimitri fired.

I was suddenly pulled out of my own thoughts by a suddenly frightened Liss. I noticed were she was right away and pulled out of her mind. I jumped up and ran.

"Rose, where are you going?" Christian asked.

I ignored him and took off. Seconds later I was in front of Lissa and had her in a hug.

"Hey, look at me" I pulled her back. "What's wrong?"

She whipped the tears off her face. "Did you know?"

I looked at her confused. "Know what?"

"Dimitri, the trial?"

"Yeah, he told me yesterday." What was this about?

"So you knew and didn't tell me?" She pulled away "What kind of friend—"

I cut her off. "Lissa, I don't know why your upset. Dimitri will be back in a few days." I gave her a questioning look.

Understand crossed her eyes and she brought a hand to her mouth. "You don't know do you?" 

"Know what?" I wanted to shout out of frustration.

"That the trial they all went to was for Victor."

Talk about a smack of reality to the face. Just then Christian and Eddie joined us.

"What?" Christian asked with a worried look on his face.

We snapped out of staring at each other and looked at the guys.

I didn't know what to say because I was pissed. So I was glad Lissa filled him in.

"I talked to Alberta this morning; she wanted to let me know something before rumors got started." She let out a sigh. "Their having Victors trial today."

Why didn't Dimitri tell me? He trusts me enough to sleep with me but not with this kind of information. Information I had a right to know before hand, because it happened to us. We should have gone to take the stand but no, he kept it secret and didn't tell me.

"I know" Christian said and my head snapped to him.

"You knew?" I said quietly but came out cold.

H swallowed. "Well yeah, when my Aunt said she was going to court a few day with Dimitri, I—"

"What!" I cut him off.

What the fuck. He did not just say that.

She went to court with Dimitri. Dimitri went to court with Tasha. After he tried to sleep with me, taking my virginity.


	4. Chapter Three

**Love Ever After**

**Chapter Three**

**Rose POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. I swung and hit the snooze button to give myself another nine minutes. After the past two impatient days I had I was not looking forward to today.

Dimitri was coming back and I honestly didn't even want to know what he had to say. Could there be any good excuse? I doubt it. I couldn't come up with one but even so I tried not to think negative until I talked with him. My alarm beeped again and since I couldn't get back to sleep I decided to get up and jump in the shower.

After taking my sweet time, I got out lotion myself and dressed in a pair of running shorts and sports bra with a T back tank. As I opened my door and I pulled my hair up in a messy ponytail, I saw something fall to the floor. Looking down I found a small piece of paper that was folded. When I opened it up, I found it was a note from Dimitri.

_Roza,_

_I got back late last night so practice will be canceled for this morning and this afternoon we will continue on tonight. I'll see you then, have a good day._

–_Dimitri_

Okay, so I could have slept in? This seriously sucked.

Deciding since I was already up and dressed for training, I left my room and went to the track to run.

I was on my eleventh lap when I caught a glimpse of someone sitting in the grass watching me. When I finished my normal thirty laps, I walked over to say hi to whoever it was.

No one besides guards and teachers are up this early so I knew this person must be here for a reason. I walked over and was greeted by none other than the womanizer himself.

"Little Dhampir, your looking sexy as ever this morning." He smiled at me. "And man I have never seen anyone run as fast as you, for a Dhampir at least."

I sighed. I have gotten used to Adrian's attitude and thoughts of me and often ignored him. He knew how I felt about Dimitri, he was the only one that did. I smiled at Adrian and sat beside him.

I gave him another smile and rolled my eyes at. "What are you doing here and awake so early anyways?"

Again another lopsided smile and then took a drink of something clear in a glass. "I haven't been to sleep yet."

"Are you still drinking?" I asked eying the glass.

"Would you like to taste and find out?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Seriously, what's up?"

He stood up and then helped me standby taken my hand. "I have to show you something but can you please not hate me for it."

I gave him a side long look as we walked. "Adrian, you're actually starting to scare me."

He stopped and took my hand in his. "Rose, I'm serious. Just please know I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you, that I would do anything to protect you."

He didn't give me any time to say anything because he pulled me along and started walking with him again. We made our way to guest housing, stopping in front of a door.

"What are we doing here Adrian?"

"Taking you to bed, what do you think?" He said sarcastically. "Rose, will you please just be quiet and listen."

I shut up and did as told. I felt weird just standing outside someone's door. That was until I heard a voice, one that I missed so much these past few days.

"I'm glad we worked this out." There were some ruffling sounds.

"It's a done deal, thank you. I can't wait till this summer." More ruffling sounds.

"Thank you, your making all my dreams come true. I will see you later on tonight."

Adrian downed his drink and then faster than I thought he could move, he pulled me with him behind a tall hedge and put a hand over my mouth. A second later the door opened and Dimitri stepped out after giving Tasha a kiss on the cheek.

I felt my face flame up to a bright red. Dimitri turned to go as Tasha shut the door. He stopped after a few steps and turned to look around before walking off.

A minute after he was out of view Adrian decided to let go of my mouth.

"I am terribly sorry Little Dhampir; I don't want to hurt you. I told you I would protect, that includes if I have to rescue you before he can break your heart."

I turned on him wanting to scream, but when I saw the hurt he held in his eyes I knew he was speaking from his heart.

"H-how d-did y-you k-know?" I stammered. I couldn't believe what I had just seen.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. This time I didn't say anything as he opened the door and went in. I took a seat on the couch and he made himself another drink.

"I was coming back from meeting a guard who went to a store to get me another pack of cigarettes. While I was unlocking my door I caught sight of Tasha doing the same with _the cradle robber_ all over her."

He took a seat a space away from me and brought his glass to his lips. Before it touched his lips I snatched out of his hand and downed it.

He looked at me and gave a smirk "Would you like another one, Little Dhampir?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I replied.

He took the glass and went back to the bar, got two new glasses and filled one half ways and the other nearly to the top. He came back to the couch and sat beside me handing me my own glass.

We cheers to nothing in particular and took a sip. I sat back in the corner of the over sized chair curled up holding my glass.

I was thinking about what happened the other day between _us_. The time on the roof and all the arguments we had. It seemed like we had more arguments than we did good memories.

He called me immature and blamed me for the incident with Mason and the others. When I think about it, it was his fault. Dimitri sought me out and told me where they we're. It was his move, without him giving me that information, Mason would have never known.

I may be immature at times but I never stooped as low as his level. Sure it's bad judgment on my behalf for even thinking I could have such a thing with a man seven years older than me and that he would want something more than to use me for his own pleasures.

My thoughts we're interrupted a little by Adrian who had moved closer to me and put an arm around me.

"Little Dhampir, you have been quite for a while and your aura is starting to bug me. Are you alright?" He asked me.

I smiled into his shoulder. "No, I am glad you told me. I'm lucky to have such a good friend."

We sat in silence and finished our drinks until I had no choice but to leave and get ready for the day. Adrian walked me to the door and wrapped me in another hug.

"If you need anything let me know." He whispered in my ear than gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I gave a nod of my head and a half smile then slipped out the door. I was walking back to my dorm when I caught a glimpse of Dimitri he was walking my way. I didn't so much as give him a smile or even acknowledge him. I ran past him as I went to my room. With him calling my name behind me, but I knew he couldn't catch up.

Once in my room I locked my door and went straight to the bathroom locked that door and got in a steaming hot shower.

As I took the time to wash my long hair, shave my legs to complete silk, and washed my body and face. I thought about this morning again and the past few months since Tasha arrived and messed everything up.

Maybe I was selfish to put all the blame on her, because Lord knows he deserves half of it too. But it was around the time she came along that things hit hard. We fought and argued over basically the same things constantly and it was always because he point his big finger at my direction. He always had an excuse why it was my fault. But that's just how pathetic he really is.

So today I was turning things around for the better. I walked out of my steam filled bathroom wrapped in a towel straight to my closet. Since this is another new beginning for me I was going to do it in the classic Rose style _everyone_ loved and missed.

I went to the back of my closet and grabbed a set of white lace bra and thong set and then a dress I had hanging in the back – a dress that still had the tag still on. I normally wouldn't have worn this but like I said this is the new/old Rose and I was going to for once put myself first, that is except for Lissa of course.

I dressed in my bra and panties and laid the dress on the bed after cutting the tag off. I blew dry my hair, did my make up, and then curled my hair in long waves. I looked killer and I knew it – even without the dress on.

I walked back out to my room and threw the dress over my head and then went back to my closet to find the perfect shoes. Once my shoes were on, I stood in the mirror to observe myself and I looked hot.

I wore a white mini sweater dress with a cowl neck and long sleeves. **(A/N: picture on profile)** I could either wear it off the shoulder or normal. Today I choose off the shoulder because it matched with a pair of white sparkly flats from express. I put in some silver hoop earrings, a ring from my dad, and a thin silver anklet with tiny blue gem hanging from it.

I dabbed on my favorite pink lip gloss and was about to leave my room when there was a knock at my door. Out of all my friends, only Dimitri knocks – everyone else just walks right in. I looked over as if it would open at any second but the door was still locked. A second later my phone started to vibrate on my bed.

I quietly walked over and saw it was Adrian. I flipped it open and whispered hello.

"Hey, where are you? I'm at your dorm and I was going to walk you to breakfast." He said.

I shut my phone and walked over to the door. I opened it and jerked him in then shut it back.

"Next time say something, I thought you we're Dimitri." I said.

He staggered to keep himself standing right, I noticed that he had also cleaned up and changed. He was standing there with his mouth a gap looking at me. I mentally smiled to myself as I walked over and closed his mouth with my hand gently.

"It's not polite to stare." I said then backed away.

I walked over to my bed, bent over to grab my silver wristlet put my lip gloss and cell phone in. I was still leaning over back faced to Adrian. He hadn't said a word since I pulled him in.

I cast a glance behind me and saw he was still standing there looking at me. I grabbed my wristlet and stood up to face him but he turned around and ran a hand through his hair.

"Rose, are you drunk or are you seriously trying to make him jealous? Because honestly he doesn't deserve to see a sight like that."

I smiled and walked over to Adrian. I put a hand on his shoulder and made him face me. He was blushing and this only made my man-eater smile grow.

I kept my hand on his shoulder and looked up at him. "No, I'm not drunk but a drink does sound nice, maybe later?"

He blushed deeper, as his Adam's apple bobs up and down as he swallowed.

He was about to say something but I stopped him. I stood on the tip of my toes and whispered in his ear. "And no I'm not even trying to make him jealous, I decided it's time for a new/old me." I kissed his cheek and backed away a little bit.

"So, what do you think?" I asked giving a spin around.

"I think I need a drink."

I gave him a smile. "Is that all you think?"

He shook his head as his eyes trailed up and down my body.

"You probably don't even want to know what I'm thinking." His womanizer smile grew.

"Let's go, I'm hungry." I said.

We walked out my door and I got a few glances from a couple girls walking out but no one said a thing. Adrian walked by my side the whole way, when we walked in the commons all eyes moved our way.

Eyes went big and guys whistled. I saw Dimitri was at a table in the back mouth dropped to the floor. I wanted to laugh but instead I looked away. The one thing that stood out most was what I heard in Lissa's though.

_Oh my, wow, Rose?_

I smiled a huge smile at Lissa as Adrian and I took a seat across from her, Christian, and Eddie. Christian had a crazy smile spread across his face, Eddie had a look like every other guy but recovered in a snap of a finger and Lissa was trying to figure out what changed about me. But I couldn't tell her.

"What happened to you?" She asked smiling at me.

I smiled back. "I just missed being me."

Then I felt a ping of worry from Lissa and read her thoughts.

_This cannot be good._

My smile grew. Just then the bell rang and everyone got up. Lissa and Christian went off to their class and Adrian walked with me and Eddie.

When we we're almost out of the commons Dimitri walked towards us but we were out before he could come up to us. I was standing outside of Stan's class with Adrian and Eddie went in.

"So I will see you after your out, maybe a lunch. I think I need a cold shower." He said with a smile on his face.

I smiled back. "Well a steamy shower sounds better but it's your shower." I winked.

He blushed and I smiled. Just then Dimitri came around a corner. So I did something I probably shouldn't have for fact that: (A) I don't want Adrian to get led on, because he was wearing his heart on his sleeve. (B) I hadn't talked to Dimitri yet, although I knew that either way if we did or didn't talk it was a done deal. (C) Because I did it for the wrong reason.

I stood on the tip of my toes again and kissed Adrian's cheek. "See ya," I said.

And I left them there with a smiling Adrian and a frozen Dimitri. This made me feel better just a little.

The day went on just like this morning had. I got wolf whistles from the guys and some glares from the other girls. I walked around with my head high and my man eater smile plastered on my face and despite what happened this morning with Dimitri… I was happy. He didn't try to confront me again this morning after seeing me outside of Stan's class with Adrian, even though he was around the whole day.

For once I wasn't thinking about what was to come after spring when I was going to graduate. Sure I still did my best in my classes and took it seriously but for now I was going to live up to my teenage years as much as I could before I grew up. I was going to enjoy being young, restless, and be as wild as I could without getting into much trouble.

I was almost to my dorm when Adrian caught up to me.

"Hey Little Dhampir, I tried to call you but your phones off."

I dug in my wristlet to find my phone to see my battery had died. Maybe I should have charged it last night I thought to myself.

I smiled at him. "Sorry, what's up?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "Well now this sounds cheesy but I was wondering if you'd want to come to my place tonight, we could have a drink or two, maybe play some games or watch a movie?" he asked.

I bit my bottom lip lightly. "Would it just be us?"

Again with his womanizer smile, he replied. "Well only if you want it to be, but I did invite Eddie, Lissa, and Christian."

"Sure, why not." I said. Causing his smile brightened and turn into a real one.

"Great, well-" he was cut off by someone walking up behind me and pinching my butt.

I jumped and turned to see a smiling Jesse. Oh, he was so dead! I was about to go off on him when Adrian stepped in front of me and got in Jesse's face. He pushed him, causing him to stagger backwards almost losing his balance.

"Don't touch her or even look at her again you stupid boy. Get some damn respect."

Wow I never really noticed Adrian was this protective or hot for that matter. Because honestly watching all six foot two of him tower of Jesse, getting in his face, and standing up to protect me was a turn on.

"Clearly you forgot who you are dealing with dude. I am a Royal Mor-" Adrian's turn cutting him off.

"No clearly you forgot who you are talking to, I'm not just 'some Moroi' and you better get that through that thick dumb skull of yours before you regret it."

Before this got way out of hand and a guard saw, I jumped between them back against Adrian and facing Jesse.

"Jesse, don't touch me again." Before he said anything I continued. "Come on, Ivashkov, let's go." When I said 'Ivashkov' apparently it clicked just who Adrian was because his eyes grew wider and he backed up.

Adrian grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me backwards with him, when we we're a few feet away I turned and Adrian put a protective arm over my shoulders and I walked with my arm around his waist. We went in my dorm and up to the third floor and stopped outside my door.

He dropped his arm and leaned against the wall by my door. "Thank you for standing up for me, you didn't have to though. I could have handled it."

He gave me a smile and pulled out a pack of his smokes. I grabbed his hand and stopped him by closing it and putting it back in his pocket. I was backing away when he grabbed a hand with one of his and then my waist with the other.

I looked up at him. "Rose, I told you before no matter what I'm going to protect you." He gave me a half smile.

I smiled back at him but pulled away and dug my keys out of my wristlet to unlock my door. When it was unlocked and cracked open I turned back to him.

"I have to go to practice but I will be there about 6, I guess." That gave me time to be late enough to sneak out.

"How about I come get you instead to insure you don't get caught." I knew exactly what he was thinking. He wanted to compel whoever to make sure I didn't get caught.

I smiled at him. "Fine, but how will I get back in then?"

He smiled back. "Why don't we make it a pajama party then?" He said as he stood up from the wall to leave.

Okay so I may be the new and improved Rose but honestly was I ready for this, I mean I know Lissa and the others will be there but really I just got screwed over but thankfully not to the extent that he intended but was I ready to move on yet?

Not giving a second thought about responsibility I pushed all thoughts away. "Sounds good to me" I agreed "See you then."

This time he kissed me on the cheek and left me blushing in the hall. When he round the corner I ran into my room broken from the trance he put me in, got dressed in my gym attire, which today was a pair of tight yoga black and hot pink Capri pants a hot pink sports bra and pink puma's.

I dashed out of my room and down to the gym not caring really that I was already fifteen minutes late and counting. Today's training wasn't going to go as he planed I bet and I wasn't quite ready to confront him but I had no choice really. So I pushed open the door and walked in to find Dimitri doing pushups shirtless.

For the first time I wasn't caught breathless by his body gleamed with sweat or the muscles in his back or arms or even the beautiful thick hair of his pulled back in a ponytail. I was disgusted because of the way he used these things to attempt to seduce me and play me.

The door banged shut with a loud click and he stopped what he was doing. He got up and walked to a chair that held his work out towel and a bottle of water. He whipped his face then brought his bottle to his lips all the while he was staring me down.

"Nice of you to finally join me, Roza" He said in his thick accent.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "Can we just get this over with so I can leave?" I honestly didn't want to see his face until I cooled down from his betrayal to me.

He put his water down and gestured for me to come to the mats. _Wow. No running today, lucky me._ I thought sarcastically. I walked over to the mats stopping a few feet away from him. When he noticed I wasn't coming any closer he came up to me and I took a step back.

"Roza, what's gotten into you?"

You stupid son of a – "What's wrong with me?" I nearly screamed at him. "Wow, you really are all looks and no brains."

"Don't yell at me and what is that supposed to mean?" He said smile now gone completely from his face.

"How long?" I asked only to get a confused look from him.

So I tried my hardest not yell, which didn't quit work out. "How long did you think that you could treat me like I'm some blood whore? How long did you think you could play me, go behind my back and lie to me? Did you seriously think I wouldn't have found out?"

He backed up running a hand through his hair pulling the ponytail holder out.

"Roza I-"

"Drop the act, Dimka" I said in a high pitch snotty voice with a pound of sarcasm. "And don't call me Roza." I said coldly in my normal voice.

"Look I-"

"Save it. I honestly don't care. I was played a fool but no more. I am here for one purpose and one purpose only. So let's get on with it before I leave."

He was pissed. I could see anger burning in his eyes but he let it go. "I want a hundred pushups, one hundred and fifty sit ups, and forty laps, and maybe if you can even move after that we will spar and only if I cool down by then."

He didn't give me a second glance; he walked off to the other end of the gym and took his anger out on the dummies.

_Well at least you're not passive aggressive_I thought to myself. I got down on the floor and did the pushups first and then switched to crunches. When I was done I didn't even bother to say a word to him I got up and walked to the door.

Before I opened it I was stopped by Dimitri's words.

"So is that it? You're only messing around with Adrian to get back at me? To make me jealous?"

I turned on him. "No, I actually couldn't give a damn or the time of day for the fact that I make you jealous. This isn't even about Adrian, this is about me and I owe you no damn explanation."

I didn't wait for him to say anything I ran out the door, when I was out I heard something being thrown but didn't go back to look. I ran to the track and did my laps. I didn't stop at forty, I just kept going until my body hurt and I felt like I wanted to fall over.

I looked at my watch and notice I have been running an extra forty five minutes longer than practice would normally last and half way through dinner. I didn't bother even going to the gym to see if he was even there anymore. Instead I jogged my way around slowly making my way to a walk towards the commons for dinner.

I was half way there when I finally slowed down to a walk and was caught up by Eddie and Adrian. Someone pulled my wrist and made me stop. I didn't know who exactly because I went over at the waist feeling like I was desperate to breath.

"Rose, what the hell happened?" that was Adrian and I knew he was honestly concerned because he didn't call me 'Little Dhampir'.

I sat down and they kneeled down with me. "I just finished my practice is all; I just need water is all." I breathed out.

Adrian looked at Eddie and he took off to get water for me.

"Rose, what really happened?" he asked concerned.

I looked at him and realized I could lie to him. "He was mad because I wouldn't listen to his excuses, he saw me kiss you on the cheek outside of Stan's class this morning. He thinks that I am using you to make him jealous. He got mad at me, made me do a hundred pushups, hundred and fifty sit ups, and then forty laps but I didn't do forty, I just kept going because I was so mad."

Eddie came back just then with two bottles of water and a towel. I took one and downed it slowly about half way through I sat it down to wipe the sweat off of my body. God I was soaked.

"How many laps did you do?" Eddie asked.

Apparently he heard the tail end of our conversation. "I don't know. It takes me maybe thirty minutes to normally do thirty and I stayed an extra forty five minutes later and I have no clue what time I started but it only took me about ten minutes to do the other things." I told them.

I finished the first water and saw Adrian and Eddie looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked quietly.

**What do you think? **

**I always want to remind everyone that this isn't as RxD or RxA story that this is just a Rose. So please don't get made how events from her or the next chapters come along. **

**Give it a try please before you right it off, I know there are so many RxD fans but hopefully you stick with me. **

**And I also want to say I'm so sorry it took this long to update, I was blocked for a little while because I had reread, yet again the first to chapters and thought this has too much coming from the books for my liking, so I had given it lots of thought to change what I did, to get where I want to.. **

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me. I hope I don't disappoint you. **

**And also a very grateful thanks you to my beta Lyssie. Because without you I'm sure no one would want to read my stories with my horrible grammar or punctuation. **

**Review! I always love to hear what you have to say whether it's good or bad, it's feed back and helps me. **

**XOXO**

**Rhiannon Rae**


	5. Chapter Four

**Love Ever After**

_I__finished the first water and saw Adrian and Eddie looking at me with wide eyes._

_"What?" I asked quietly._

**Chapter Four**

Eddie was the one who answered. "Rose, you do realize that mean you had to do at least a hundred or so laps at once."

"We're you running as fast as you we're this morning?" That was Adrian.

"Starting out, I stopped when I felt like I was going to fall any second." I told them.

Again earning wide eyed stares from both of them but it was Eddie who broke the silence asking about Adrian's comment of this morning.

I shrugged it off. "Long story, I'll fill you in later. I'm hungry right now."

Adrian helped me stand up by taking my now not so sweaty hand.

"Why don't you go back to your dorm and get cleaned up, I'll bring you dinner." He said.

I couldn't argue with that. I felt gross and wanted to lie down. So Adrian and Eddie went off towards the commons as I went back to my room. Once there I showered and was wrapped in an over sized pink towel – it actually wrapped around me twice – I combed my hair and not even caring that I was only in a towel; I went to my bed and laid down on my side with my legs crossed and a blanket over me.

I woke up to the sound of a knock on my door and answered by shouting 'come in'. Adrian walked in and sat a tray down beside my bed. I smiled up at him but saw him staring at me with wide eyes again. Then I remember I was under my covers with nothing but a towel on.

I leaned up with the covers laid over my chest and my bare shoulders showing. "What Ivashkov, never seen a naked woman?" I teased with a smile on my face.

Yup I was relaxed and back to normal, thank god because I really had felt like crap after practice.

He swallowed and looked once over my body. "I didn't quit take you as the sleep nude type, Little Dhampir. Now this would be a site to wake up to every morning."

I smiled at him. "Only in your dreams," I teased.

"You have no clue how dead on your words are." He said.

"So are we still on for tonight?" I asked.

He brightened at my question. "I wouldn't pass it up for the world."

It was silent for a minute; he stood there with his hands in his pocket and looking anywhere but me. So me being me I couldn't help but put the womanizer himself to the test.

I sat up and turned on my side kicking my legs off the bed so they we're showing all the way up to high thigh. He had no clue I had on a towel so I slowly stood up watching his jaw drop. When I was fully uncovered by the covers and I was still in the short towel he seemed to overcome himself and recover slightly.

Until I walked right up to him and pulled his arms around my waist setting them on the small of my back. I heard him take in what he probably thought was a quit breath and tried not to laugh, which didn't work because I broke out in a fit of giggles, falling down and sitting on my bed.

"You should have seen your face!" I said in between small giggles.

He looked away – face turning a pinkish color – while he ran his hand through his already messy styled hair; gosh he was hot when he did that.

"You really shouldn't be such a tease, Little Dhampir, it's not really lady like." He said still looking anywhere but me – still blushing.

I gave him a smile. He came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Eat, get dressed, call me and I will walk you." Then he left me there to do just so.

I finished my food, got dressed in a pair of black silk string bikini panties and a matching bra and then a simple black long sleeve sweater dress and pulled my hair up in a ponytail and through on some black flats. I grabbed my wristlet and trey and went down stairs.

Instead of calling Adrian I decided I would surprise him. So when I got downstairs it was already twenty minutes past curfew.

"Can I help you Miss. Hathaway?" The lady at the desk asked.

I gave her an innocent smile. "I was just returning this before bed; I don't want bugs or anything in my room from having food in there. I had to eat in my room because I got sick after my practice, they told me to return it, and so I just wanted to do that."

She didn't give me any questions about it because obviously the trey was proof. So she wrote me a pass and I left. I took the trey to the commons and gave it to one of the ladies working still.

When I left there I went straight to Adrian's place. When I got there I heard laughing and the sound of a TV or something like that. I knocked on the door and it immediately got quiet. A second Adrian opened the door.

He was about to say something but his face changed into a smile when he saw it was me. He let me in and closed the door.

"I thought I told you to call me." He said.

"Don't tell me you have something to hide from me, too, Ivashkov." I said back.

He gave me a smile "I have nothing to hide from you Little Dhampir."

He turned the volume back on the TV and we walked into the kitchen and joined the others at the table. Lissa was drinking a beer and the guys had their own glasses of whatever and coke. I smiled at her and took a seat next to Adrian across from Lissa and Christian.

"What do you want to drink Little Dhampir?"

I thought it over for a minute. _Liquor before beer you're in the clear._

I gave Adrian one of my man eater smiles. "I'll have whatever you're having, Ivashkov."

He gave me a smile back. "Bourbon and coke it is then." Adrian then turned and left to make my drink.

When he was gone I felt Lissa trying to get my attention through the bond.

_So are you going to tell me what is up with you? You're dressing like yourself, acting like yourself again. I don't know what to make of it. Does this have something to do with Adrian? Oh my gosh! Do you like him Rose! I knew—_

"Whoa, Liss, slow down." I said with now a true smile on my face.

We got weird looks from Christian and Eddie just as Adrian came back with two small glasses of bourbon and coke on ice with stirrers.

I took mine smiling at him as he sat beside me and as if you could see a light bulb above Christians head go off, he brightened with a smile.

Before he can say anything I stood up. "Come on, Liss."

I felt happiness through the bond and realized that this was the first time in a while we would get to sit down and really bond without the guys. That made me happy too. We went into the living room and plopped down on the couch. She took one corner and I took the other. I kicked off my shoes and curled my legs underneath me.

"So what is going on? I love how you got your fashion sense back but this change was really abrupt."

I guess now was more a time to mention than any. "Don't get mad, okay?"

"Why would you think I would be mad?" She looked at me concerned.

"Just listen." I took a breath, this could either bring us closer (if even possible) or push us apart, let's hope for the first. "I almost had sex and come to find out it would have been with the biggest jerk in the world."

"Whoa! You what? When was this, why didn't you tell me? Who was it?"

"Hold on, Liss." I downed the rest of my drink. "See said 'jerk' decided it would be fine to sleep with me or in his case attempt and also have someone else. Well when I found out about him and her, I did a rain check on my life. I realized that my life will only be my own for the next few months and then I am going to be a real, full time guardian and that's it for me. All business. I won't get the option of looking hot in cute dresses and having reckless nights with my best friend, because I will be doing my job of protecting you. I mean sure I know we will still have good times but this, it won't be an option for me." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Through the bond I felt anger and sadness. She was thinking over what I said and again the anger spiked.

"Don't even think that, it's not your fault. This is my choice and I choose to live my life protecting you. You're my best friend, my sister. I don't trust your life in anyone else's hands. I am your guardian now and in a few months. The only thing stopping me is a damn tattoo."

And the next thing I know I was being tackled in a death grip by Lissa.

"Liss. Can't. Breath." She let me go and was smiling.

"I love you, Rose. And thank you for being honest with me." She stood up from the couch. "I need another drink."

I did too so I stood up with her. We we're walking down the long marble hall way to the back of the house where the kitchen was when Lissa asked the one question I didn't want to answer, but I wouldn't lie to her, I couldn't hurt her.

"So who was this jerk?"

"Dimitri." I said quietly, but apparently she still heard me. She stopped suddenly and accidentally dropped her bottle. I tried to catch it put it shattered on the ground.

"What the hell?" Adrian of course.

And right then the guys appeared at the end of the hall.

_Rose, please tell me you're kidding._ She said through the bond. Shocked ran through the bond and dominated her face at who I said.

Adrian sensing the tension asked "Christian, can you get the broom from the storage in the laundry. It's on a hook on the wall."

"Sure." With that he left to get the broom.

I shook my head at Lissa. "No, I'm not."

Adrian walked over to us and put a hand on my shoulder for comfort. I hadn't noticed until then I had unshed tears in my eyes. I turned around and quickly whipped them away.

"Did you know?" Lissa asked Adrian.

But I wasn't completely in control yet so I didn't turn around.

"I was the one who found him with her."

"Okay, I get who the he is but who was this 'her'?" They we're whisper yelling the whole conversation.

I turned around to face them again, almost completely in control of myself again. "It was Tasha."

Lissa gasped and I felt the shock of what I said, again run through the bond. That's when some puzzle pieces clicked into place.

_That's why she got upset when she found out Dimitri took Tasha to court._ She thought when that happened.

I nod to her and just then Christian came back down the hall. I gave Lissa a look as to not tell Christian and she nods her head back.

_Our secret_ and she gave me a smile.

"What happened, Lissa?" Christian asked when he came back in with the broom.

"Well, we we're just coming to get more to drink but I, as you can see, had a clumsy moment and dropped my empty bottle." She reached for the broom. "Here I'll clean it up."

But I snatched the broom before she could take it. "A princess shouldn't be sweeping, Cinderella. I'll do it. Go get a drink." And I gave her a smile.

Christian noticing her bare feet picked her up bridal style. "I think Rose has a point princess."

He carried her off towards the kitchen with her giggling.

_We're still not done talking about this._She sent in the bond.

I rolled my eyes.

"Little Dhampir—"

I stopped his protest of me doing it but seeing how I was barefoot and in the middle of it, I wasn't taking a step away until all the glass was clear.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Plus I don't want to cut my beautiful feet."

He gave me a smile. "No we wouldn't want that to happen would we?"

I smiled back. "Adrian would you make me another drink?"

I gave him a pouty face I knew he couldn't resist.

He groaned. "Stop it; you know what that does to me."

I laughed, this whole knew thing could turn out pretty nice in my favor. Adrian walked off to get a new drink for me and a few minutes later I caught up with the others in the kitchen.

"What are y'all getting ready to play?" I asked.

Lissa was shuffling a deck of cards. "Circle of death" She said smiling at me.

I was a champ at the game, well used to be and that was drinking beer, without a professional alcoholic.

"Count me in!" I smiled back; things seemed to be fine for now.

We went a few rounds then it was time to make a rule and boy was I good with the rules. I downed my drink finishing the last of it off and grabbed a beer from the fridge. This was going to be so good. I took my seat back at the table by Adrian.

"So are you ready for this?"

"Yes, stop being so slow." Eddie said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, rule is after everything you say, you have to say 'in the bed' and if you don't you drink. Simple." I gave a shrug of the shoulders.

Adrian busted out laughing. "That's it?"

I gave him a smile. "You'll see in the bed." And I gave him a wink.

His jaw hit the floor. I tried to hold in a laugh.

"Drink" Christian said. I only wanted to laugh harder. This was the beginning of one long night and fun night.

Things got extremely funny. We had our fair share of getting confused with whose turn was whose with everyone getting up and down for drinks and breaks.

"My turn in the bed" I shouted when I came back from the fridge and Lissa was actually coming back from using the rest room in Adrian's room because Eddie occupied the on in the hall.

Lissa and I laughed and almost fell to the floor until Adrian ruined it by saying "Meet you there".

I shot him a glare but couldn't hold it because I started laughing again.

The night went on. We played a few games, some charades, and then we decided on a movie and relaxing. When the movie was over I stood up with Lissa, Christian, and Eddie to go.

Lissa was falling asleep so she leaned on Christian. They said by and left. Eddie was waiting on me. I gave Adrian a hug and told him I will see him later. We smiled at each other and he squeezed my hand.

"In the bed?" he asked in a playful tone.

I smacked his arm smiling. "In your dreams, Ivashkov."

"You just don't know." He said for the second time tonight with a smile on his face.

Eddie and I left and made our way back to the dorms, trying to stay in the shadows as much as possible to not be noticed.

"So, what's up with you and Adrian?" He asked.

I didn't look at him. "Nothing we're just friends."

"Yeah, a little too friendly, if you ask me, don't you think?"

I stopped and looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He looked back at me. "What happened to Mason? He says you don't answer or call anymore and y'all seemed fine before you broke up."

You have got to be kidding me. How much did he drink? "Eddie, you know what happened to us. How am I supposed to be with him after that, clearly I'm a distraction for him. If not for me he wouldn't have been put in such a situation like that and he would be here right now – not somewhere else at some other school. He wouldn't have been traumatized and if you remember he broke up with me because he moved away. If I want to be interested in anyone, including Adrian, I can be. What is with you?"

"What is with me? What's with you? This change, sure it's hot and all, Rose, but do you really want those rumors going around again? People calling you things and saying things that are not true? Do you have any respect for yourself?"

Whoa! Really? "Are you calling me a dirty? Just because I have a bit more fashion sense and I looked really good doesn't make me one or less self respected. It wasn't like I was showing my ass, because everything was covered."

"You might as well have been for that dress."

I cannot believe he just said that, it reminded me of my mom back at the sky resort. So I put on my best confidant smile. "You know what Eddie if you don't like what you see then don't look any more."

With that I turned to walk away but only to run face first into a hard chest.

"Ouch." I looked up to see Dimitri.

"What are you doing out here? Students are supposed to be in there dorms and should be asleep at this hour." He said in an authority like voice.

"I was just going for a walk." I said not looking at him.

"I was doing the same." Eddie said.

"Sure you were. Castle back to your dorm now, I shouldn't have to tell you this you know the rules. If I see you again you will be taken to Alberta."

Eddie didn't need to hear another word he took off at a stumbling run. Wow, he did drink a lot.

"Rose, where were you and are you drunk?" I finely looked up at him.

He looked really pissed.

I didn't say anything to him instead I tried to walk past him to go to my room. I say tried because I didn't even move a foot before he had my left arm in a death grip.

"Answer me, you have ignored me all day and I am sick of it. I at least deserve an explanation."

This pissed me off. I snatch my arm out of his grip, not caring that he would leave a bruise or a cut on my arm from his nails. They were short but he held me really tight I would have probably had a bruise anyways.

"I owe you! No. I think you owe me." I didn't get in his face like I wanted because: (A) I was so much shorter than him. And (B) I didn't want him to smell the alcohol on my breath. I should have drunk vodka because then I wouldn't have to worry about that. **(A/N: True fact Vodka is the only alcohol you can't smell on someone breath. And no I'm not an alcoholic; I just have my fair share of experience.)**

"Why would I owe you anything?" He asked with a kind of confused look and kind of like you're kidding right.

"Well when summer time gets here and all your happiest dreams come true, I guess we will find out." I said with a very sarcastic imitation of him.

He was rendered speechless for a second and then his face turned to one of anger. Busted! He reached out for my arm again but I kicked him in the shin.

"Didn't expect that did you Comrade?" Then I took off running back to Adrian's.

I called Adrian as I ran. He picked up on the third ring.

"Didn't expect—"

"Open the door." I said breathless, I didn't think you could feel completely out of shape when running while drunk. Note to self: Remember why you don't drink and run.

"What's going on, Rose?" He asked in a serious tone but I hung up on him because Dimitri was hot on my tale.

We got into view of guest housing and I saw Adrian standing in the door way. He leaned up from leaning in the door way when he saw me and then his face lit up in anger when he saw why I was running.

I was almost to Adrian when Dimitri grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back making me fall and yell out in pain. Dimitri jerked me around making me face him.

"Roza, you should have minded your own business." He said in an angry tone and had me yet again in a death grip.

That was getting annoying and really started to hurt since it was the same spot as before.

"Let go Dimitri, you're really hurting me." I pleaded.

"You heard her let go of her. Now." Adrian said angry.

I tried to turn to look at him but Dimitri jerked my head back around. I screamed out in pain. Adrian wasn't taking this torment though. He quickly got between the small space of Dimitri and me.

Adrian pushed Dimitri away from me, which cause his hand to rip away from my arm. I wanted to scream out at the sudden pain but bit my lip instead. I could take kicks and punches but I could take the squeezing of my arm or jerk of a head. I felt like such a wimp.

I looked down at my arm to see it bleeding and bruised and then back to the guys. Adrian had locked eyes with Dimitri and with the last of his will, he compelled Dimitri to leave, to keep his mouth shut about where I was, and to excuse me from school and practice for tomorrow. He left with anger in his eyes but said and did nothing.

When He was out of eye sight, Adrian came back to me, grabbed my hand and took me inside. As soon as the door was shut I was wrapped in a gentle hug and the tears I held back finally fell.

Adrian picked me up and carried me to the couch saying soothing things and rubbing my hair. A few minutes later I calmed down enough and the tears went away. Adrian got up for a second and took my hand pulling me with him. I didn't protest even though he was leading the way to his room.

He sat me on the bed as he went to a drawer and threw me one of his tee shirts and then went to the bathroom.

He came back with a towel and some other products. He handed me the towel and put the other products down on a small table before heading for the door, opening it and stepping out. But before he closed it, he turned to face me to say. "You need to lose the dress so I can clean your arm. Your sleeve is in the way so I brought you a towel to wrap yourself in, just yell and I'll come in when you're ready."

Adrian then shut the door. I took off the dress and when I saw the sleeve I couldn't believe that over half of it was soaked in blood. I looked down at my arm to see the blood had stopped but it looked utterly horrible.

I couldn't stand the site of it anymore; I wrapped myself in the towel and called Adrian in. He didn't say anything about me in a towel; instead he was kind of quiet.

"We might need to go to the bathroom." He said.

I quietly followed him.

"Hold your arm over the sink."

I did as he said but for him to get to my arm he had to be basically stand right up against me. When I looked at my arm I couldn't even see how much was bruise or blood because it was that bad. But now looking at it through a mirror I could see it went around my whole arm. Looking away from my arm I focused on my face which was even a worse mistake to make.

I was tear streaked with mascara running down my cheeks. I had puffy eyes and swollen lips. Deciding looking at myself was a completely bad idea so I looked down at the tile while Adrian cleaned me up.

He whipped what he could with a wet rag, poured peroxide on it, and then covered it with Neosporin. When he was done he was debating on wrapping it with gauze to cover it or to let it air out.

"Wrap it, I don't want to feel all yucky from the texture of the medicine." I said and looked back down. I couldn't stand the feeling of the stuff but right now I also for some reason couldn't look at Adrian the way I looked or felt right now.

It was no wonder that he didn't say anything about me in the towel. I could understand after seeing me when I looked like this. I was so weak. When he finished he cleaned up the mess from the bathroom and then throw my dress in and the rag in the wash.

He came back and I was still in the bathroom looking down at the floor. I can't believe it. I really am a weak person. He tossed me around like a rag doll. I now noticed Eddie was right. I was stupid for thinking I could be who I used to be even if I could only have been that girl for a few more months. I am weak and unattractive.

I didn't even notice that I was crying again until Adrian brought a finger to my face to wipe the tears away and wrap me in a hug. He waited till I calmed down to let go and pull my chin up to look at him.

"You'll be okay Little Dhampir, I promise." And then he did the one thing I wasn't expecting him to ever do again at this moment. He kissed me cheek.

Completely shocked I didn't know what to do. It was silent for a second before I could regain my mind.

"Adrian, can I have a minute to clean up?"

He nods his head to me and left the bathroom shutting the door behind him. I washed my face and pulled my hair up in a messy ponytail. Just that little bit made me look that much better, minus the bruise that was on the side of my neck and chin from Dimitri jerking my head. That broke whatever confidence I had left in me. When I was done I walked out to the room and put the shirt on and then I realized I had no pants.

I walked to the door and opened it. Adrian wasn't in the hall so I walked down it tip toeing bare foot in his shirt. I peeked in the living room but he wasn't there so I went to the kitchen. He was sitting at the table with two drinks. He didn't know I was standing there so I leaned against the door frame and leaned my head to the side, which was a bad idea because it made me gasp in pain.

Adrian heard me and was at my side in an instant.

"What is it?" He asked worried.

I looked up at him and I probably would have melted right then and there from the concern and worry in his eyes but with my broken confidence and self esteem it wasn't happening.

"Nothing I'm fine, just my neck."

And then he saw the bruise too. He was angry again, and I honestly, I had my fill of angry men to last me a life time.

"Do you have any pajama pants or sweats?" I asked.

He looked down and back away from me with a blush on his face.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Yeah, come on." He took my hand but instead of going to the room he went to the table he grabbed a drink and hand it to me and then grabbed his and went down the hall.

I didn't care what it was I downed it in a few swallows on the way to his room. He dropped my hand and opened a drawer, took out a pair of pants and handed them to me. In turn and gave him my empty glass to put them on, not caring if he saw my undies. He gave me a look and then looked at my drink but didn't say anything.

"Thanks." I said.

He nodded his head. We made our way back to the kitchen but he didn't take a seat. He went to the bar and made another two drinks. He hand me mine then we went to the living room and sat on the couch like Lissa and I had earlier.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

I shook my head but I really did. "What is wrong with me? Am I that weak that I couldn't take him down and get away? Is Eddie right, that I'm making a mistake trying to go back to my life as me before him? Am I even cut out to be a guardian if I can't take on another Dhampir?" And the tears fall again.

Adrian took my drink and sat it down pulling me into his arms. I gladly accepted it needing to feel comfort from a friend. I lay out with my face buried in his chest.

"I'm such a fool." I cried.

He pulled me back gently to look at him.

"No, no. You're not a fool. There is nothing at all wrong with you and you are most certainly not weak. Eddie was not right in the least because you being you. You are the best thing and the most beautiful thing in the world. If you weren't you, then there would be no beauty in the world to out shine the moon and stars. You will be the best guardian you can be, don't let what he has done affect that. He is the monster, he is weak. Your tough, you are so strong and amazing and so, so much more."

And before I could say anything Adrian had taken my face in both of his hands and gently kissed me. Then I started to kiss him back and the tears slowly stopped. He picked me up and carried me bridal style back to his room turning the lights off on the way and not breaking our kisses. He laid me down climbing in his bed with me and pulling the sheets back and getting under with me.

We spent the night in the comfort of being in each other's arms and gentle, loving kisses. We didn't have sex, I wasn't ready and I wasn't even sure what this is that we had. The farthest it went was me taking off the sweats because even with the fan on high and air on I was getting too hot in the thick sweats with the thick duvet on top and our body heat. It wasn't the best night's sleep dream why's but comfort why's it couldn't get any better than being in the comfort of his arms.


	6. Chapter Five

**Love Ever After**

**Chapter Five**

**Rose**

I slowly woke up from a night of not dreaming and I was ever so thankful for that. I was almost certain last night if I fell asleep I would have terrifying nightmares of the monstrous things Dimitri had attempted and succeeded to do to me. Yes I was thankful for a dreamless night.

I was well aware of the activities that took place last night after leaving Adrian's and coming back. I rolled over on my other side with my eyes still closed. I could feel him running his fingers down the side of my cheek, so I gave him a sweet smile.

"Good morning little dhampir" he whispered.

"Good morning" I whispered back.

Although I honestly didn't think today would be a good day, granted I did get out of classes for the day but I would pay when I returned and just the thought of Christian not having a guard I'm sure I would pay even more.

I finally opened my eyes and got a good look at Adrian. His brown hair was mused in a not so normal, natural messy way. He lost his shirt at some point and his bright green eyes seemed to have brightened over night.

He moved a strand of hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. He leaned in slowly as I closed my eyes and gave me a gentle kiss. I kissed him back just as softly and then pulled back leaning head to head, our noses resting against each others. His sent was intoxicating.

"Well it seems my dreams came true little dhampir." He said breathlessly.

"Why do you say that?" I whispered, not bothering to open my eyes or more away from the comfort of him.

"Because you are in fact, in the bed."

I outright giggled. And I Rose Hathaway, do not giggle. Adrian soon joined in too, wrapping his arms around me.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked once we calmed down from the private joke.

I nod into his chest. "Very surprisingly" I answered.

"Good, because I have something I want to do for you today."

Curiosity now had me. It was one thing he already got me away from school for the day.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked still in his arms.

"It's a surprise, for now at least."

I now held a half smile.

"Don't worry little dhampir, your safe with me as I am you. I promise you this much." He let out a sight and reluctantly let me go. "Now if only I could say that you would enjoy this day I would feel better, but I know how you feel about surprises."

That brought my smile back to full gear. "Well we just have to wait and see don't we."

He kissed my cheek one more time before getting out of the bed. I finally opened my eyes as I was no longer in the comfort of his arms and sweet scent. And the sight was well worth it, I wanted to just plow under the covers and pull him with me.

He stood in all his tall glory, barefoot in a pair of black lounge pants. He didn't have a complete set of washboard abs but he was defiantly in shape and toned, more defined than your average moroi. I wanted to rub my hands on his stomach to feel his ever so firm shape and have him wrap me in his arms tightly.

"Hello, earth to Rose!"

"Huh?" I jumped out of my obvious day dream.

I felt so embarrassed knowing he could see my aura and probably knew exactly what I was thinking. I looked down feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. But my chin was pulled up and before I could resist he gave me a sweet kiss.

"Please don't be embarrassed" he pleaded quietly. "If you could see mine you would realize it is occasionally the same as yours when I look at you."

I couldn't respond because he kissed me once again.

"Now" he began when he pulled away and kiss me once on the nose. "Get out of bed so we can get ready and go before it gets too late."

I groaned but got up and once I got out of bed I realized I still didn't have my pants on. Adrian being the gentlemen he is noticed this right away and turned around till I had them back on.

"Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me today." I gave him a shy smile.

He gave me one back. He gathered his clothes and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He locked the door as we left and went to my apartment without running into anyone, even the normal guard that would sit at the desk down stairs.

Once in my room I left Adrian sitting on my bed as I showered and fixed my hair and make up. Today I settled for a pair of dark skinny jeans, clack flat boots with silver buckles on the side, and a long sleep black sweater with a belt around my waist. It showed off my curse but covered my skin from the cold winter air.

I came out of my bathroom to find Adrian dressed and hair styled perfectly. He wore a blue plaid button down shirt with a grey cotton V neck sweater over, jeans and a pair of Preston penny loafers by duck head. He looked handsome as ever.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked sweetly.

After putting in my ear rings and slipping my silver ring, Lissa compelled on my finger I nod to him.

"Don't forget your coat, gloves, and scarf you'll need them." He informed me.

I grabbed them and walked out locking my own door. Adrian took my scarf from my hands and wrapped it around my neck once and pulling it though then kissed my cheek before heading off.

As we walked with one of his hands resting on my lower back I realized we we're walking towards the car lot of the academy.

"Exactly where are we going?" I asked curiously.

He smiled but didn't look at me. "Like I said it's a surprise."

We made our way to the cars and he held the door open for me, but before I could get in I just had to ask.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean it's the middle of the night, well day for us, the strigoi are out. We have no guardians and I have no stake, plus no one knows we're leavings."

He gives me a smile and takes both of my hands in his. "Will you trust me please?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"I am safer with you than any other guardian and don't worry about the stake."

Feeling uneasy, I gave in. "Fine, but if anything ever happens to you, I'll never forgive myself."

He kissed me long and sweet. "Rose, nothing will happen to me with you around. And nothing will happen to you with me around." He kissed me again.

"I stick to my words Ivashkov."

He held open my door and shut it for me after I was buckled and in. He soon joined me starting the car as it started to snow again. We sat there a minute before pulling out, looking at how beautiful it was falling and sticking to the snow that already littered the ground.

When we finally mad our way to the gate we we're asked for our ID's and again I didn't want to but still did.

"Neither of you have guardians; do you have permission to leave campus from the headmistress?"

I knew it was too good to be true I thought as I let out a sigh.

"Headmistress gave us permission to leave for the evening; she thought it would be a great task for Rose to train."

I looked at Adrian, he had a shit eating grin on his face. Can you say liar?

"Well let me check with her and then I will let you go." The guard said about to leave.

"Give me the ID's, don't call Kirova, give me your spare stake, and open the gate."

Jerking my head to my left I notice Adrian had his eyes locked with the guard and he did everything he was asked, like a robot.

"Good now, forget that you saw us." The guard stood there silent and not looking as we drove away.

Adrian put the stake in the glove compartment without saying a word. We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes until he finale broke it.

"Don't worry little dhampir, just relax and enjoy."

He took my hand in his driving with one on the wheel. I felt calm with just the small amount of our skin touching each other and sat back in my seat. We drove for about an hour and half before Adrian pulled over into an abandon parking lot.

I looked around be we we're literally in the middle of no where; all you could see where snow covered mountains and hills. It wasn't snowing here, surprisingly it was a clear night sky and you could see almost all the stars.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Well this is just stop one but this is just a small park."

I grabbed the stake out of the glove compartment, put it in my coat than put that one along with my gloves and scarf again. I got out of the car and looked around and Adrian. I was about to let him know it was okay but the next thing I knew he was by my side.

"Are you ready?"

I sighed and took his hand as we walked together under the night sky. "You know you could have at least let me scout out the place before you jump out of the car."

He laughed, he actually laughed at me. "Ah, Little Dhampir you honestly have nothing to worry about. This park has been closed down since a newer one was built ten years ago and honestly if strigoi are lurking it wouldn't be here. They would be closer to the academy or closer to a more populated town; this would be too obvious of a place for them to stay."

I had to hand it to him he was smart but I couldn't ever let my guard down, out of the wards or now in it due to recent discoveries of the humans now helping the walking dead.

We walked to the back of the car, I turned to keep eye out as he grabbed whatever he was getting. Everything seemed to be, well normal. He shut the trunk and I turned back to him. He was now holding a huge bag on his shoulder.

"What's in that?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see." He said giving me a dazzling smile.

He took my hand in his free one and we bag to walk, it was dark out no moon or lights. Adrian pulled out a flashlight and we made our way through the unbothered snow, coming to a stop at the bottom of a hill.

"Hold on to my wrist."

I did what he said as he grabbed my wrist tightly so I wouldn't fall backwards from the steep walk. We managed to slowly climb our way up to the top, when we go there I turned to face the mountain we just climbed, well it felt like on.

Adrian dropped his flashlight and bag before walking up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Look how perfect our show prints look side by side."

He was right they looked good together, leaving the only mark in the snow. He kissed me on my cheek before he pulled away. I turned to him as he walked back, pulling stuff out of his bag.

"Can I help?" I asked.

He was knelt down with something grey folded in his arms. He seem to think about it for a minute before he answered. "If you really insist" he said smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and knelt down to help. He threw it open me catching the other end and laid it out flat. I realized from the texture it was a tarp. I looked at him confused but before he had to say anything he got up and pulled another folded piece from the bag.

Throwing it open I caught it. It was a blanket almost the exact same size. He took a seat and patted the space besides him. I walked over and sat with him but before I could get comfortable he was pulling me back softly with him, laying us down.

We sat in a comfortable silence as we looked up at the ever so beautiful night sky.

"Do you see that star?" Adrian points.

"The really bright one" I ask back.

"Yeah"

"What about it?"

"That is Sirius, the brightest star in the sky. It actually dominates the sky most during the winter and has a magnitude of negative one point four six."

"Wow" I breathed. "How do you know so much about this?"

To say he surprised me was an understatement I was blown away.

"Before I dropped out of college I was a science major, astronomy to be exact."

"Seriously"

He nodded to me. "The night sky was the one thing that could bring me peace from my spirit induced crazy besides drinking or smoking. Granted it was my favorite subject and I wanted to learn more about it also."

I looked up with a smile on my face and I instantly wanted to know more. "Show me something else." I was glad he had something besides drinking he could fall back on if he wanted to.

He had the biggest smile ever and for once it was a genially happy one.

"Okay well look at this" He pointed again. "These six faint stars"

"Okay, I see them."

"What do you think they are?"

I looked at it for a minute before I answered. "An old TV with an antenna?"

He laughed a low laugh. "No but I do see how you see that. It's called Camelopardalis, the giraffe. It appears upside down in the winter but during the summer it's right side up. Granted it's so faint you can barely see it but if you try hard enough you can see how it's a giraffe."

After looking long enough he was right. We had spent at least two hours, if not more sitting right there in each other arms looking at the stars. He showed me Canis Major, the dog. That one was obvious. Columba, which was supposed to resemble a dove but I didn't really see how so. To me the wings looked bent the wrong way from the head.

I also saw Gemini, Monoceros, and Pictor. They we're all really beautiful.

We laid on the snow covered hill with our blanket now wrapped around us and closely together in each others arms.

"Yes they are beautiful, but nothing can compare to the beauty that lies in my arms right now."

I closed my eyes as he brought his lips to mine. I pulled my hand up to rest on his soft cheek. Before things got too steamy though he pulled away giving me soft little pecks on my lips and cheeks.

I let out a giggle and a few seconds later he finally stopped. "We better pack up or we're going to be all out of time."

"Time for what" I asked curiously.

"You'll see my little dhampir."

I smiled at him calling me his. I liked the way it sounded.

**So we see a new side of Adrian! Hot right? I'd like to thank so.**

**Where do you think this day Adrian has for Rose is planned to go? As I ended it, it isn't over yet and might turn out a little surprising!**

**Review, give me your thoughts and opinions, all are welcomed good or bad. Although I would like to think more good than bad. **

**XOXO**

**Rhiannon**


End file.
